


The Mysterious Barista

by supernaturaloneshots



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adorable Sam Winchester, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Awkward Flirting, Awkward reader, Barista Sam Winchester, F/M, Flirting, Intern reader, Medical Intern Reader, Not Beta Read, messages on coffee cups, not really accurate, reader is low-key obsessed with coffee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 21:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15156098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturaloneshots/pseuds/supernaturaloneshots
Summary: AU. You have recently moved and started interning in the best hospital in the country when you meet a mysterious in your local café.





	The Mysterious Barista

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was for an Au writing challenge I took part in on Tumblr. Enjoy!

This was it. The first day of your residency at the best hospital in the country. You had spent almost decade in different schools getting your degree and now you had finally made it. They had been the hardest years of your life but you made it out and now you couldn’t wait to begin working as a surgical intern as you began your journey to become the surgeon you had wanted to be for as long as you could remember.

Moving away from your family was hard but you knew it was worth it if you wanted the best education you could get. Your new apartment was small, but it didn’t matter as you were planning on spending as much time as you could at the hospital. You didn’t really know your way around the town. You woke up an hour before your alarm, hoping to explore the area and find a decent coffee shop before heading to work.

You drove around the unfamiliar streets, soon finding a café not even five minutes away from your apartment and ten minutes away from the hospital. Silently celebrating, you got out of your car and walked into the café. You were met with the recognizable smell of strong coffee filled your senses. You looked around, noticing the comfy sofas and velvety armchairs huddled around each other, giving the place a cosy feel.

You approached the till while rummaging through your bag for your wallet, unable to find it due to the overflow of notes flooding your bag. You placed your bag at the edge of the till still searching for your money while apologizing profusely to the barista behind the counter.

‘It’s fine,’’ he replied, his deep, sultry voice surprising you and drawing your gaze up to him. You were met with an unexpected sight: a gorgeous man, well over six foot with long, tousled, dark hair framing his face. His warm, hazel eyes bore into yours, waiting for a response. You gaped at him, too distracted by the apron showcasing the café’s logo that was stretched across his chest, displaying his toned torso.

The barista coughed, drawing your attention back to his face. He gave you a questioning look and you realized that he had said something to you.

‘’Oh, I’m sorry! Did you say something?’’ You enquired, gawking at him as his watched you and his questioning look turned amused. He laughed and rubbed the back of his neck before repeating.

‘’I asked if you were new around here. I usually recognize everyone that lives around here and I certain I couldn’t forget a face like yours,’’ Your face fell in confusion as you furrowed your brow at him. ‘’No, not like that! I mean not in a bad way! I meant to say that that you I couldn’t forget someone that was as gorgeous as you!’’

You ducked your head and chuckled while your face heated up and surely turned as red as a tomato. You finally brought your face back to eye level, seeing that the barista had turned equally as pink as you had.

‘’Well… umm… thank you. You’re right, today’s my first day interning down at the hospital. Thought I better find the best coffee shop in town, you know?’’

‘’I’m glad you came here. Best coffee in town. So, what can I get you?’’

‘’I’ll just have a large soy latte, thanks. I’m holding you to that claim. How much?’’ You finally pulled your wallet out and grabbed a twenty.

‘’Ok, that’ll be $3. Can I get a name for the cup?’’

‘’Y/N.’’ You handed him the money, both of your hands lingering for a second too long. He handed the cup to the other barista, a slightly shorter one with lighter hair and freckled skin. He gave you a flirty smirk before getting a dig in the ribs from his co-worker.

You ignored it, walked down to the other end of the counter where the drinks were served, waiting for your order. After a minute or two, you saw the taller barista push passed his colleague and make his way towards you, Styrofoam cup in his hand. You beamed as he rested his arms against the counter and announced while smiling at you:

‘’Soy latte, Y/N?’’

You carefully took the cup from his hands, thanked him and took a sip. And, god, was he right! That had to be the best cup of coffee you’d ever had. It was the perfect temperature; the sweet but slightly bitter taste had warmed you up from the inside out and filled you with happiness. You let out a moan of pure delight before turning to him.

‘’Oh my god, you were right This is the best cup of coffee I’ve ever had!’’

‘’Thanks! My family has been doing this for as long as I can remember so I know a thing or two about coffee,’’ He answered, chuckling at your enthusiasm.

‘’Thank you for this, but I really got to go. I don’t want to be late on my first day!’’

He laughed, saying goodbye before he walked back behind the counter, the grin still evident on his face.

You walked away and as you left the shop, you glanced down at the cup and saw what he had scribbled on it.

‘Soy Latte. Y/N. Good Luck! ❤ ‘

You let a little dreamy sigh to yourself, smiling as you walked to your car and drove to the hospital, ready for a long day of work.

It had been a long week, full of work, work, work and more work. You knew that life as an intern would be tough but your first week had been exhausting. Once again, you pushed open the door to ‘Winchester Coffee Co.’, the place that you had been spending a lot of your time in between shift, trying to stay awake and caffeinated.

You had formed a special bond with the tall, dark and handsome barista that had served you the first day you came. He made sure he attended you every time you came and he left cute little messages and love hearts on your coffee cup.

You walked up to the counter, ordering your usual and smiling at the mysterious barista (you sadly hadn’t had a chance to learn his name yet, so you and your friends had decided to call him mysterious barista, or MB for short). You paid and walked down the café when suddenly your phone rang. You pulled it out of the pocket of your scrubs, seeing your best friends name flash on the screen. You picked up immediately, a smile already forming on your face, waiting for them to speak.

‘’Y/N! What are you up to?’’

‘’Nothing much, just getting coffee before my shift.’’

‘’Oh my god! Again? God, you must really like that barista if you’re going that often. I swear you’d think you were obsessed or something.’’

‘’Hey, I am not obsessed!’’ You defended, keeping your voice low in case someone working here heard you. ‘’The coffee just really good!’’

‘’Yeah, I’m sure,’’ they replied, sarcasm obvious in their voice, even if it was just through the phone. ‘’Just ask him out already!’’

‘’I’m not asking him out! He’d never say yes! Anyway, I gotta’ go, my drink’s nearly ready.’’

You hung up, ignoring your friend’s protests, placed the phone back into your pocket and approached the counter. You saw MB and the other barista (his older brother, you had learned during the week) talking as MB finished making your drink and writing on your cup. MB’s brother smacked him on the back, saying something that sounded like ‘c’mon, ask her out!’ but you were probably imagining it. Sighing slightly, you leaned your elbows against the counter and waited for your drink. MB made his way over to you, handed you your coffee and smiled at you,

‘’I made something different for you today; it’s kind of like what you usually get, just sweeter and better,’’ he told you, smirking at you with a slightly evocative glint in his eye and immediately your face heated up.

You gratefully accepted the drink, bringing it to your nose as you breathed in the scent of your usual soy latte but there were underlying hints of cinnamon and nutmeg. You swallowed a large gulp of the drink, and it was heaven. The spices danced around your palette, filling you with warmth and it made the smile on your face grow even widen even more.

‘’God, this is good, Like, crazy good!’’

He chuckled, his laugh was silky and smooth and it raised hairs on the back of your neck. ‘’Thanks, I’ve been working on this for the past few days so I’m glad you like it.’’

‘’Well, thank you for that…’’ You trailed off as you remembered you still didn’t know his name.

‘’I’m Sam by the way. I thought I know your name, so I thought you might want to mine, you know?’’

‘’Sam. I like it. It’s nice to put a name to the face of the cute barista,’’ Your eyes widened as you realized you had said that aloud. ‘’Oh crap. I… umm… I didn’t mean to say that. Please just ignore that. Oh god. Please ignore that.’’

The blush that had been placed there by Sam’s gaze had now been with replaced by burning hot embarrassment that pulsed through your veins quickly and flooded through your limbs. You looked back at Sam to see his face was also flushed. His brother walked over and you both ducked your heads down. He looked between both of you before speaking.

‘’Okay well this is awkward,’’ He coughed before continuing. ‘’So, Sammy, when you’re done flirting with your girlfriend here, can you get back to work?’’

Sam instantly turned and slapped his brother hard on the arm before pushing him away and yelling at him.

‘’Shut the hell up, Dean!’’ He snapped, before turning to you. ‘’I’m so sorry, ignore him.’’

‘’It’s fine,’’ You assured him.

‘’For the record, I think you’re cute too. I’ve got to get back to work but just… umm… just read the cup, okay?’’

‘’Okay? I guess I’ll see you around Sam,’’ You replied, completely confused by Sam’s request.

‘’I hope so, Y/N. I hope so.’’

Now even more confused, you grabbed your coffee and walked out of the café. You looked down at the cup as you walked down the street to your car and almost squealed when you read it. It was a series of numbers that you presumed was Sam’s phone number accompanied by the phrase ‘call me?’. Oh my god, he had actually asked you out! You had to stop yourself from practically jumping up and down as you pulled your phone back out and called your best friend. They picked up after no less than two rings and you told your story.

‘’First things first, his name is Sam,’’ You began, continuing before you could be interrupted. ‘’Second thing, I may or may not have gotten his number…’’

You trailed off as you waited for your friends most likely exaggerated and excited reaction. You were right and soon enough you heard what sounded like a squeal coming from the other end of the phone. Your head fell back and you laughed heartfully. Your friend started firing questions at you through the phone, wanting as many details as possible. You answered every single one of their question, though truthfully, you weren’t really paying attention You couldn’t get your mind off Sam, and when you should call him up to go on a coffee date.


End file.
